El patronus de Draco
by MalfoyPot
Summary: Siempre se necesita de un buen maestro para poder lograr hacer un patronus. Y Draco Malfoy lo sabe. [Teddy Lupin - Draco Malfoy]


_He vuelto_

* * *

Era casi una tortura ir a la vieja Madriguera de los Weasley. No por el hecho de ir y convivir con un montón de pelirrojos pecosos, ni tampoco el estar soportando el calor veraniego en esa casa. A decir verdad, a Draco le encantaba ir y nadar en el lago el cuál era muy fresco, también le gustaba dormir en ropa interior con su esposa, la castaña, Hermione Granger. Amaba el olor de hot cakes con tocino en el desayuno y más aún, le encantaba estar en un aire familiar y (un poco) despreocupado. Lo que a Draco no le gustaba y lo que le parecía casi una tortura, era estar soportándolo a él.

Teddy Lupin asistía cada verano a pasar sus vacaciones en la Madriguera. Como era de esperarse, ese año no iba a ser la excepción. Con 16 años y una melena alborotada, el joven metamorfomago arribó a la casa una calurosa mañana de Martes. Draco lo sintió. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, un inquietante ruido lo distrajo de su desayuno a lado de los Potter y cuando menos lo esperó, un montón de grititos de niños felices y emocionados invadieron sus _puros_ oídos.

-Maldición- Pensó.

Debe de aclarase que Draco Malfoy, Slytherin desde la cuna, prefecto en su quinto año, declarado uno de los más atractivos en todo Hogwarts (según él), no odiaba la presencia de su pequeño y simpático primo Teddy. No le molestaba que fuera más listo que él, ni que fuera nombrado prefecto de Hufflepuff. Lo que a Malfoy le molestaba, le inquietaba y en ocasiones lo ponía de malas, era que el chico se parecía demasiado a él. Físicamente (en ocasiones), pero era igual de terco y no se dejaba vencer en lo absoluto.

-¡Primo Draco!-

Draco Malfoy solamente cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y dobló un poco el cubierto que tenía en su mano _mortifaga._ Sabía que era demasiado tarde para huir, se calmó un poco, tomó aire y en menos de unos segundos, volvió a escuchar esa molesta voz de adolescente.

-No escuchaste cuando llegué ¿cierto?-

El platinado con toda la elegancia del mundo se paró de la mesa, quedando justo enfrente de aquel muchacho cuyo cabello cambiaba a un azul más fuerte. Lo miró solo unos instantes y alzando la ceja le sonrió.

-Me alegro que hayas llegado. ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya desayunaste?-

Mientras decía eso caminaba tranquilamente hacia el fregadero en donde dejó todos los platos sucios que había sobre la mesa. Teddy se sentó observando cada movimiento que hacía su primo al cuál le empezaban a salir las canas.

-Todo bien. Sí, comí algo camino para acá. Unas empanadas de calabaza...-

Draco le acercó un vaso de jugo y le sirvió un poco de huevo con tocino que había sobrado. Teddy sonrió. Sabía que muy en el fondo, el platinado no tenía el corazón tan frío.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Edward Lupin ya eres todo un jovencito- La aún más hermosa Hermione Granger entó justo en ese momento a la cocina, acompañada de sus pequeños hijos los cuales se alegraron mucho de ver al chico.

-Qué tal Hermione, estaba a punto de preguntar por ti. Por cierto, qué linda estás, no cabe duda que conforme pasan los años, te vuelves más hermosa-

Hermione se sonrojó al instante ante ese comentario. Draco sin embargo se incomodó un poco. ¿Cómo un chico de 16 años había hecho sonrojar a su esposa? ¡Qué más hubiera querido hacer lo mismo cuando tenía esa edad...! Inconscientemente se llevó la mano hacia el lugar en donde tenía tatuada _la marca_. -Obvio no podía hacer eso- susurró.

* * *

Conforme pasaba la tarde, la presencia de Teddy se había hecho ya costumbre. Los adultos se habían quedando charlando en la sala, mientras que los más pequeños aprovechaban de todo el tiempo que tenían con el más pequeño de los Black.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido Tedd? ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo?-

Albus, James y el pequeños Scorpius estaban sentados al rededor de Teddy, asombrados por todas las aventuras que el chico les platicaba.

-Claro que sí, verán, últimamente he estado leyendo y practicando como hacer un _patronus_

Rose y Lily que habían escuchado eso, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y decidieron acercase a aquella plática.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Preguntó Rose sorprendida. -Mamá siempre trata de enseñarnos, pero no nos sale... bueno, a mi un poco, pero se requiere mucha energía y concentración...-

-En efecto, querida. Es sencillo de hacer si tan sólo te esfuerzas. Y claro, tener un poco de chocolate para poder recuperarte-

-¿Nos puedes mostrar...?- Albus se llevó las manos a la boca después de haber hecho ese comentario, el cuál había sido como vómito verbal. Teddy y los demás se quedaron callados un par de segundos. El joven metamorfago sonrió de oreja a oreja y parándose de un salto, sacó su varita. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y después de varios minutos exclamó:

 _¡Expecto Patronum!_

De su varita poco a poco fue saliendo un destello azul, el cuál tomó forma de un hermoso lobo. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a brillar, y el patronus de cuerpo completo, salió corriendo hacia el bosque, sin antes dar una vuelta al rededor de su creador. Los chicos se quedaron asombrados ante tal espectáculo. Adentro de la casa, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Malfoy habían presenciado tal espectáculo a través de la ventana. Harry sonrió con gusto y nostalgia después de haber visto aquel lobo que le trajo recuerdos.

-Asombroso- Masculló Ron.

Draco era el más sorprendido de todos. Sorprendido y celoso eran las palabras correctas. Sorprendido por el simple hecho de que alguien tan joven pudiera convocar un hechizo tan poderoso. Celoso por que él nunca había logrado hacer uno. Recordó los intentos fallidos y las miles de barras de chocolate que había comido después de tratar de realizarlo. Recordó los cientos de libros que había consultado y las largas noches en vela que que le llevó el intentarlo.

Y nada.

Era el único hechizo que no le salía. Harry le explicaba que tenía que concentrarse más y en que tenía que pensar en un momento de suma felicidad. Pero al platinado no le salió nunca. -Debe de ser por esta estúpida marca tenebrosa- era su única explicación a sus intentos fallidos.

* * *

Draco no pudo dormir en toda la noche. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal al momento de realizar ese maldito hechizo? Pensaba en cosas felices, en el momento en el que le pidió a Hermione matrimonio, el día del nacimiento de sus hijos, e inclusive en su madre. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sin pensarlo más saltó de la cama sin hacer ni un sólo ruido. Agarró su varita y salió de la habitación. La noche era calurosa, la luna alumbraba toda la madriguera y se reflejaba redonda en todo el lago. El rubio sonrió y llevándose un pedazo de chocolate a la boca, recordó el día en el que Hermione, una y mil veces, le enseñaba como realizarlo.

-Como si tuviera 19 años otra vez- Draco echó a reír y alzando su mano, movió con elegancia su muñeca.

 _¡Expecto Patronum!_

De su varita apenas salieron unos destellos color azul. Draco cerró los ojos con furia pero en segundos los abrió al escuchar una voz

-Casi primo-

Giró sobre sus pies y sonrojado pudo ver al metamorfomago, el cual lucía un cabello tan oscuro como el de la misma noche.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora niño? ¿No ves que es demasiado tarde?- Guardó su varita dentro de su pantalón de dormir y fingiendo enojo se acercó al chico que sonreía con mucho humor.

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar...- Draco odiaba esa voz tan segura que emitía el muchacho. Teddy era demasiado inteligente para su edad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Fingía demencia

-No te hagas ton-ti-to, sé perfectamente lo que intentabas hacer... ¿Viste el mío esta tarde verdad?-

Draco titubeó por unos instantes, Teddy Lupin al parecer lo conocía bastante bien.

-Pero será la primera y la última vez. ¿Escuchaste?-

Teddy se alegró de escuchar esas palabras. Durante toda la noche, ambos practicaron una y mil veces el encantamiento. Poco a poco Draco pasó de sólo sacar unos destellos azules a sacar un pequeño hilo. Pero nada más.

-Es inútil ¿sabes? Ningún mortifago ha logrado hacer uno y menos de cuerpo completo-

-Claro que no Draco, ¿Qué me dices de Severus Snape? Su patronus era una cierva...-

Draco miró por unos instantes a su cansado primo, el cual estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas sobre el pasto. Se veía cansado y desvelado. Él estaba igual. Suspiró y negando con la cabeza bajó su mano.

-Estoy cansado Tedd, vamos a dormir mejor, ya casi amanece...-

-Vamos Draco- El chico se incorporó y se puso a un lado de su primo. -Sólo tienes que pensar en un momento feliz. Has el esfuerzo. Sé que puedes lograrlo.-

Malfoy cerró los ojos. Alzó su mano y grito: _¡Expecto Patronum!_

De su varita fue saliendo un hilo azul que poco a poco se transformó en un patronus de cuerpo entero. Draco asombrado miraba como un hermoso y gran tigre de bengala blanco caminaba con elegancia y después echaba a correr perdiéndose de vista. Ambos hombres se quedaron asomrbados y maravillados por tan hermoso espectáculo.

-Asombroso...- susurró Teddy. Draco satisfecho se sentó en el césped y cansado cogió un poco de chocolate el cual devoró en seguida. Le ofreció un pedazo a su primo el cual se sentó a su lado.

-¿En que pensaste?- Preguntó el chico aún impactado por el hermoso animal que había salido. Draco se sonrojó un poco. -Creo que eso es algo muy persona ¿no?- Teddy decepcionado, agachó la cabeza y mordió un poco de su chocolate.

-Fue en la primera vez en que te tuve que cargar, pequeño Lupin, sí que pesabas. Me alegré mucho el saber que estabas a salvo.- Draco guardó silencio, se paró del césped y agregó -Buenas noches-

Teddy se quedó sentado otro rato. Aquellas palabras le habían llegado. No pudo evitar emocionarse y sentirse querido por aquel rubio que a pesar de parecer imponente y atemorizante, en el fondo era alguien tranquilo y de buen corazón.

Al igual que su patronus.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado, me alegra mucho volver con este fic que, desde hace tiempo he querido escribir.**

 **Disculpen si la historia no va de acuerdo al canon original, pero creo que es el chiste de los fanfic.**

 **Por otro lado, elegí el tigre de bengala ya que según sus características, son animales que no se meten con nadie a menos que se les provoque, suelen estar en solitario y poseen una belleza enorme.**

 **Si tienen alguna observación, comentario, etc, no duden en escribirme.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
